I've found a love I've never had before
by Me A Genius
Summary: Emily is still in high school and is on the swim team. Emily gets into accident and she needs physical therapy and that's where she meets Paige.
1. Chapter 1

**Paige's POV- **

I'm 24 years old and I live in Rosewood. I was about to get married but I got stood up. And we were dating for three years. I was at the church my dad walked me and I stood next to the priest waiting. Then my best friend Jenna told me she left a note saying _I can't do it sorry _that's all. Ever since that I haven't heard from her. It broke me badly she just could of told me before I bought the dress. And that been happened two months ago.

I'm an only child. My mom died when I five years old she died from breast cancer. I miss her so much and I still have the pictures in my room. I wished she was still alive seeing me grow up. My dad raised me and made sure I had good grades in school and college. My dad is okay with me being gay at first he didn't accepted. But later on he changed and told me he doesn't have a problem no more of me being gay.

So I moved back to Rosewood to be close with my dad. But I leave alone and my dad bought me male cat I named him Salem. He has white fur and has one eye blue and other eye green. My best friend Jenna Marshall we been friends since high school. She was the first person I came out to then my dad. And she has a girlfriend name Shana they been dating for two years.

''Come on, Paige you should come to the party.'' Jenna said.

''Why, should I go its Eric Kahn's party.'' I said.

''So, what it's his party. You can meet other hot girls at the party. You have start having fun and Paige you have to get over Vanessa.'' Jenna said.

''I know, but I'm not ready to open up again.'' I said.

''You can't just sit at home all day, go to the party it will have fun.'' Jenna said.

''Okay, fine I will go with you.'' I said.

''So, let's go buy Halloween costumes.'' Jenna asked me.

''Yeah, let me put for food for Salem.'' I said. After I put food in the bowl we leave my apartment.

We go to Halloween Adventure store and Jenna is still not sure what to wear. We are still looking what to wear since Halloween is coming soon. We keep looking for the right costumes.

''Is Shana going to the party?'' I asked.

''Yeah, she is. Her costume will be a sexy devil. What you think I can wear?'' Jenna asked. We keep looking and I see the right costume for her.

''How about ruby the pirate costume. You can wear that.'' I said. She looks at the costume and she likes it.

''What did you find?'' Jenna asked.

''I found Batgirl corset costume and brings the mask. This what I'm wearing to the party.

After Jenna and I bought our costumes we leave the store. Jenna is going to meet Shana for lunch. I get a text Ezra to meet him at Apple Rose Grille for lunch. I know him since freshman year in college and we became good friends fast. Now he will start working at Rosewood high school as an English teacher. And I work as a physical therapist at PA SportsMed center. I go inside the restaurant and I see him sitting down I walk to him and I sit down. We greet each other.

''Hey, Ezra what's up.'' I said. We look at the menu.

''I meet this really great girl.'' Ezra said. The waitress comes and take our order.

''Tell me about her.'' I said.

''Well, I met her at a bar and her name is Aria. She is so beautiful and her eyes are beautiful too.'' Ezra said.

''Wow, she sounds great and has a pretty name. Are you going to see her again?'' I asked. Then the waitress brings our food and we start to eat,

''Yeah, I invited her to the Halloween happy. I got my costume and what are you going to be?'' Ezra said.

''I'm going to be Batgirl and what are you going to be.'' I said.

''I'm going to be Perseus of Clash of the Titans. And I really want get to know her. How you been doing since the wedding.'' Ezra said.

''I haven't spoken to Vanessa since she left me. And I don't want to speak to her ever but I'm trying to get over it.'' I said. He puts his hand on mine.

''Paige, she is an idiot to leave you. You will find someone better than her.'' Ezra said. I smile at him.

''It still hurts and I'm trying to get over the pain.'' I said.

''We all been hurt before. But it will hurt now then it won't hurt no more.'' Ezra said.

''Thanks, you always know what to say.'' I said smiling.

''Yeah, I know. But you are going to pay for lunch.'' Ezra said.

''No, you are paying you invited me.'' I said.

''I will pay this time. But you still owe me from that bet we made.'' Ezra said.

''What bet?'' I asked.

''That time we went to a sport bar to watch the football game. We made a bet who ever lose has to buy lunch next time we go out. Dallas Cowboys vs. Pittsburgh Steelers and I picked the Steelers which they won. And you lost do you remember?'' Ezra said.

''Yeah, now I remember that happened a year ago.'' I said. And we both laugh.

''So what, you still owe me.'' Ezra said.

''Okay, fine I will pay for this lunch.'' I said.

''Thank you.'' Ezra said.

''I'm surprised you still remember that bet. We make so many bets that we forget to do it.'' I said.

''That is true. Do you think you are ready to date.'' Ezra said.

''I don't know, since the wedding I haven't been thinking about dating. I'm not ready to open up to another girl again.'' I said.

''I think you should start dating. I'm not saying to rush into getting in a relationship fast. Take time to get to know someone and from there you choose what to do next. I want to see you happy with someone who truly loves you. You are great person with a great personality.'' Ezra said.

''I think about it. I just don't want to open up to just anyone. This time I'm putting up walls and I don't want to get hurt again.'' I said.

_Halloween-_

I'm here at the club with Jenna, Shana and Ezra. Each of us get Tyvek wristbands neon blue. We didn't have to wait in line since Eric put us on the VIP list and we get free drinks. We go inside and the club looks great with Halloween decorations and it looks so cool.

''Wow, this place looks great.'' Shana said.

''Yeah, it really does Eric did a great job.'' I said.

''Hey, guys you made it.'' Jason said. We all great each other.

''Thought you wasn't going to make it.'' Ezra said.

''I changed my mind. This party will be awesome.'' Jason said.

''Cool, costume.'' Jenna said. Jason is Man of Steel Superman.

''You, look great.'' I said.

''I had a feeling Paige will be Batgirl.'' Eric said and dressed up as the Punisher. We greet Eric and we keep talking random stuff.

We all got the bar and we start to drink shots. After we drink I go dance with a random girl dressed like a hot nurse. I keep dancing with her now she is grinding her ass onto me. My hands on her hips and her behind me neck and after the song finish. Then this guy dressed up like Elvis Presley is trying to get with me.

''I don't like guys, I'm gay.'' I said.

''I can show you a good time.'' He said. I leave him and I go to the bar to drink beer. I don't see him and that is good.

**Emily's POV-**

I'm 16 years old and I go to Rosewood high school. I go to school with Toby, Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Caleb. My dad is a construction manager and my mom works at the police station. My mom doesn't like Maya but my dad likes her but they are okay of me being gay. But now Maya and I we are on a break cause she wanted space.

Tonight we are going to a Halloween party. Aria told us a cute guy invited her to the party. And she wants us to go with her and now we are waiting for Toby and Caleb. I'm dressed up as Catwoman from Dark Knight Rises. Finally Toby and Caleb came to pick us up. Spencer and Toby dressed up as Huntress and Assassin couples. Hanna and Caleb dressed up as hot knight couples and Aria dressed up as Roman empress. Before I put on my mask we take a group picture.

We get here at the club in line and each of us get neon green tyvek wristbands. Then we go inside and so many people came. The music is loud and Halloween decorations are everywhere.

''Wow, there is a lot of people here.'' I said.

''We are going to have so much fun.'' Hanna said.

''They have open bar.'' Spencer said.

''Let's see if we can get a drink.'' Caleb said.

''You and Toby try first and we will wait here.'' Aria said.

''Okay, we will be right back.'' Toby said. They go to the bar. We stand here looking at them so far they are fine. They walk to us and they got drinks. So we all go to the bar and start drinking. Then we all separate from each and I go look around.

I see this girl with a Batgirl corset costume and she has a great body. I see she is annoyed by a guy dressed like Elvis Presley. And they are by the buffet table. I'm not sure what he is saying but looks he is trying to get with her. And I'm going to help her because he has no chance with here. I walk up to them.

''Hey babe, I been looking for you.'' I said I get close and I kiss her cheek.

''I didn't know where to find you.'' Batgirl said and I put my arm around her waist.

''Is everything okay here?'' I said and I look at him.

''No, everything is okay. I'm just leaving.'' He said and he leaves. I move my arm around her.

''Thank you, so much for helping me. He couldn't get the hint that I don't like guys.'' Batgirl said.

''No problem, I shouldn't have helped since we don't like each that much.'' I said with a smirk. Then a song comes on.

_Feels like I'm having a meltdown. It feels like I'm losing control. They tell me I'm a danger to myself. Now the crazy train is ready to roll, oh!_

''Do you want to dance?'' Batgirl asked me.

_Walk that walk. Like you don't give a fuck. You got a right to turn it up and get down. Electric shock, no I can't get enough. 'Cause tonight we're taking over the town, hey._

''Yes.'' I said. We go on the dance floor we start to dance.

_I wanna lose my mind, like a maniac. And cross the line, never looking back. We're on the loose, getting crazy. And we've gone cuckoo. Gonna party 'til they take us away._

''You look great in that costume.'' Batgirl whisper in my ear.

_Lose my mind! I'm gonna lose my mind! Gonna get out of this straight jacket, whoa (Cuckoo) Gonna get out of this straight jacket, whoa Yeah!_

''So do you, look great.'' I said. We dance to one more song. After the song is done we drink something and we talk. I tell her Catwoman is my favorite.

''Really, what do you know about Catwoman.'' Batgirl said.

''How about we go somewhere to talk.'' I said.

''Okay, I know where we can talk.'' Batgirl said. And I following her we up the stairs and it's a VIP area. It really looks high class and there is a bar here.

''Wow, this is great. Can we be up here?'' I said looking around.

''Yeah, we can I know the owner of the club. We can go somewhere else.'' Batgirl said. I go sit down on the sofa.

''No, it great here we should stay. Catwoman was attacked by Hush and he took her heart. But she got her heart back.'' I said and she sits next to me.

''Not many people know that.'' Batgirl said.

''How did Gotham City got the name?'' I asked.

''Bill Finger, flipped through the New York City phone book and spotted the name 'Gotham Jewelers' that's how he got the name.'' Batgirl said.

''Okay, not many people know facts about him. They only like the costume.'' I said.

''True, do you want to drink?'' Batgirl said.

''Of course, what do you have.'' I said. She gets up and goes behind the bar and looks.

''Well, I have Jack Daniels, Grey Goose, Hennessey, Jose Cuervo. And more Tequila, Jägermeister, beers and Smirnoff. What can I get you Catwoman.'' Batgirl said.

''Well, I'm in them mood for Jose Cuervo.'' I said. I get up and I go sit at the bar.

''Good choice, I'm going to make you a drink called El Diablo.'' Batgirl said.

''Are you a bartender?'' I asked.

''No, I'm not. I watch a tv show called Bar Rescue. It's a really good show.'' Batgirl said. And she starts making the drink. When she is done she puts two blackberries in each cup and ice cubes. The drink color turns out to be red. And I try the drink.

''Wow, this is really good.'' I said.

''Cool, this was my first time making a drink.'' Batgirl said. Then we both go seat back on the sofa.

''What is your real name?'' I asked and she smiles at me.

''I can't give out my identity you know that.'' Batgirl said.

We both laugh and we keep drinking. We sit closer to each other we both have been drinking. We stare at each and I lick my lips and I lean close to her. I press my lips onto hers. I put my hand on her cheek I feel her tongue in mouth.

''Wait, are you gay?'' Batgirl asked.

''Yeah, I like girls.'' I said I kiss her back. I slowly lay her back on the sofa and I get on top of her. I feel her hands on my back and neck and then I start kissing her neck. I feel her hand on my ass she squeeze gently and I kiss her lips again.

''There you are I been looking everywhere for you.'' We stop kissing and we look. She is wearing a pirate costume. She is walking towards me and Batgirl and I stand up.

''What happened?'' Batgirl asked her.

''Come on, we have to leave. She will call you.'' Pirate girl said. She grabs Batgirl's hand leaving the VIP room fast.

''I don't have her number.'' I said but they didn't hear me.

I go back downstairs and we all leave. They say tell me they had great time and saying what they did. I can still feel Batgirl's lip gloss on my lips and that was beyond great kiss. Only if I knew her real name.

_At school-_

I just finish swim practice and my body is bit sore. After I get changed and I walk to my locker and I see Maya standing there.

''Hey Emily, can we talk.'' Maya said.

''What do you want to talk about.'' I said.

"Emily I know I'm messed up, I know I'll not be the girl your parents will approve. But please give me one more chance to show how much you matter to me." Maya said. We got into an argument then she said we should take a break from each other.

''How do I know this time is different.'' I said.

''It will be different I promise. Will you give me a second chance?'' Maya said.

''Okay, I will give you a second chance.'' I said and we kiss.

''Let me take you out tonight.'' Maya said.

''Okay, I will go out with you tonight.'' I said.

We leave the school and Maya walks me home while we hold hands. When Maya drops me off at my house. The girls come over and I told them, Maya and me we are dating again.

''Why, are you back with her. You and Maya always argued a lot.'' Spencer said.

''I'm giving her a second chance she said this time it will be different.'' I said.

''Em, we want to see you happy.'' Aria said.

''Yeah, we do. And we will try to get along with Maya.'' Hanna said.

When they first met Maya it went well at first. But later on Spencer didn't like Maya at all. But Spencer respects my choices. Aria and Hanna they don't get along with Maya either. So it will be bad idea of my girlfriend and them spending time together.

_Date night-_

Maya took me to dinner then we go to the movies. When Maya kiss me I couldn't help to think about the kiss with Batgirl. I shouldn't compare the kiss between Maya and Batgirl.

''Babe, are you okay.'' Maya said.

''Yeah, why you ask.'' I said.

''I asked what movie you want to see.'' Maya said.

''You, pick.'' I said smiling.

We go inside and we pick our seats. We start watching the movie and I hold her hand. Maya whispers in my ear and I smile at her and we start to kiss. After the movies I go to her house. Now I'm on her bed with her.

''I'm happy you gave me second chance.'' Maya said. We start kissing and I feel Maya's hand on my thigh. Maya turn us now I'm lying on my back. Maya starts kissing my neck. Then I feel her hand unzip my jeans.

''Maya, wait.'' I said.

''What's wrong?'' Maya asked.

''Maya, I'm not ready yet.'' I said.

''Okay, I won't rush you. We can do something else.'' Maya said kissing me.

''I just want to cuddle with you.'' I said.

''Okay, we can do that.'' Maya said.

''Tomorrow after school I have swim competition. Are you going?'' I said.

''Yeah, I will go and support you.'' Maya said and we kiss again.

_Next day-_

Today we beat Brighton high school girls swim team. My parents are taking me and my friends out for dinner. Maya didn't show up she didn't call or text. But now I'm going to have great time with them it feels great being here with them.

**A/N: Should i continue or not? Let me know if it was good or bad.**


	2. Just Keep Breathing

**Emily's POV-**

Today I had a swimming competition against Hunterdon Central Regional high school. We lost and Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Toby and Caleb are in my room trying to cheer me up. My timing was off and before the race I called Maya but she didn't pick up.

''Em, don't be sad you tried your best.'' Hanna said.

''You, will beat them next time. And you are the best swimmer.'' Caleb said.

''I thought we was going to beat them. But means a lot you guys cheering me up.'' I said.

''We, are friends of course we will try to cheer you up.'' Aria said.

''What, happen to Maya thought she was going to see you swim.'' Toby said.

''I don't know, I called before the race but didn't pick up.'' I said.

''I wonder what excuse will be this time.'' Spencer said.

''Me too.'' I said.

''Why, don't we go out for pizza.'' Caleb said and we agree.

We go to this pizza shop hat has an arcade inside which is great. We eat the pizza and talking about random stuff. After we eat we go play the video games and also air hockey. Then Toby, Caleb and I we race against each other in a racing car game. After play we eat again and I'm sitting here and I'm thinking about Batgirl again, and I haven't told them about it. Last night I had a dream last night about her and she was about to take her mask off but the alarm clock rang. I know I'm with Maya but I still can't stop thinking Batgirl.

We get done eating and we go home. Once I get home I see Maya sitting on the front porch of my house. And I walk up to her and she stands up try to hold my hand but I move back.

''Emily, I'm sorry I didn't show up or haven't called you.'' Maya said.

''You, didn't go to school and you haven't call or text me. Why?'' I said.

''I was sick and..'' Maya said and I didn't let finish.

''You, could have called or text saying you are sick.'' I said angry.

''I know, I get it you are mad at me. Can I make it up to you?'' Maya said.

''Maya, I'm still mad at you.'' I said.

''I know, you have every right to be mad at me. What can I do for you to forgive me.'' Maya said.

''Maya, go home I will see you at school.'' I said and Maya leave. And I go to my room.

_Next day-_

I'm in school by my locker and inside my locker there is a rose and a note from Maya. I smell the rose and I leave it in the locker and I go to math class. And I have math with Caleb and Toby.

''Did, Maya talk to you?'' Toby asked.

''Yeah, she did but I'm not talking to her. She came by my house last night.'' I said.

''What, was her excuse?'' Caleb asked.

''That, she was sick so she didn't call or text me.'' I said.

''Was, she really sick? Maybe was sleeping all day and she forgot.'' Toby said.

''Really, Toby if you was sick you would have told Spencer. And she would have made you soup. Or if Hanna got sick she would have called me to keep her company.'' Caleb said.

When Caleb met Maya for the first time they got along but later he didn't like her. Toby likes Maya and they get along he didn't judge Maya when she smokes weed. Maya is my first girlfriend and I can't force my friends to get along with her all the time.

''Emily, are you okay?'' Toby asked.

''Yeah, I'm okay just have a lot on my mind.'' I said.

After class we go to lunch and we talk about what we are doing after school. Then Maya send me text saying that I'm beautiful today and I didn't text her back. After lunch Maya is by my locker.

''Emily, I hate it when you don't talk to me. I'm sorry for not calling or sending you a text. Please let me make it up to you I miss spending time with you.'' Maya said.

''Okay, you can make it up to me.'' I said and Maya kiss me on the lips.

''So happy you will let me make it up to you. How about tonight?'' Maya said.

''Sure, what time?'' I asked.

''I will pick you up at seven clock.'' Maya said and we kiss.

And before I go to English class the girls told me to them in the bathroom. And no one else is here so we can talk.

''What, is going on.'' I said.

''Remember, that cute guy that invited us to the Halloween. He is our English teacher.'' Aria said.

''I don't get it.'' I said.

''Aria, kissed him and now he is our teacher.'' Hanna said.

''I met him at a bar and I lied about my age. And we kissed more than one time.'' Aria said.

''If anyone finds about Aria and him kissed. Both of them we will get in so much trouble.'' Spencer said.

''Aria, did you to talk to him?'' I asked.

''No, I haven't I freaked out.'' Aria said.

''Are you two dating?'' Hanna asked.

''Not really, we talk and kissed few times.'' Aria said.

''Does, anyone knows about this.'' Spencer asked.

''No, only you three.'' Aria said.

''No, one else can know about this or it will be so much worst for him'' I said. And the bell rings.

''Okay, we agree no one else can know.'' Hanna said. We leave the bathroom and we go to English class.

We go to English and his name is Mr. Fitz and he doesn't look happy. I hope he is not one of those guys who are married and cheat on his wife. I don't want Aria to get hurt. I wonder how Aria is feeling now since he is our teacher. After class ends we leave and Aria stays behind to talk to him.

''What, you think he will tell her.'' Hanna said.

''I don't know, I don't him to hurt Aria.'' Spencer said.

''Me too, I don't want her to get hurt.'' I said. Then Toby and Caleb come next to us.

''Crap I forgot my swim suit for swim practice.'' I said.

''I can give you a ride.'' Toby said.

''Thanks, Toby.'' I said.

''I will you later I have debate club now.'' Spencer said.

''Hanna and I we are going to get something to eat.'' Caleb said.

''Hey, call me later okay.'' Hanna said. We say bye and we leave.

We get in the car and he drive to my house. And I told him that Maya is taking me out tonight. He thinks Maya and should talk about of what we both want in a relationship.

''Just talk to her and her how you feel.'' Toby said.

''I will tell her how I feel and I don't want us to repeat the same problems again.'' I said.

''Everything, will work out.'' Toby said.

''TOBY, LOOK OUT!'' I scream. The other car hits us and I hear a ringing sound in my ears. And everything goes black.

_Next morning-_

I wake up and I look around I'm in hospital room. And I have IV in my left arm my parents come in the room and they hug me.

''Where, is Toby?'' I asked.

''He, is okay he has a broken arm and broken ribs.'' My dad said.

''My leg, hurts what happen.'' I said. Then a doctor comes in the room.

''Hi, my name is Doctor Newman. Emily you was in a car accident and you have few cuts on your face from the broken glass.'' Doctor Newman said.

''My right leg hurts and I try to move it. It really hurts.'' I said.

''From, the accident you have a knee sprain. Your knee got hit with force on the glove compartment of the car.'' Doctor Newman said.

''Will, she need surgery? '' My mom asked.

''Good thing, her ACL did not torn and without surgery it won't will not heal. Emily you have knee sprain and you will not need surgery. But you will need physical therapy so your knee will heal the right way. But for now you can't not play any sports.'' Doctor Newman said.

''How, long her knee will take to heal?'' My dad asked.

''Emily, has a severe sprain in the knee and may take six weeks or longer to recover.'' Doctor Newman said.

''This, can't be happening. I'm the swim team and I have swim competition in three days.'' I said crying and my mom hug me.

''Our, hospital work with the best physical rehabilitation center. If you want I will give information of the place.'' Doctor said.

''We, will want the information.'' My dad said.

''Okay, Emily will get pain killers and I will be right back.'' Doctor Newman said.

''It, happen so fast and I want to swim again.'' I said still crying.

''You, swim again. Now you have to let your knee heal first.'' My mom said.

Doctor Newman came back with the information of the physical rehabilitation center. It will be at PA Sport Med center and I agree to go. Later a nurse came to my room to give me my painkillers. Then Toby, Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Caleb came to my room. I told what to my knee and I'm happy Toby is okay and I will be in the hospital for few days. Mostly depending on how my knee is and now we are eating. And I will have to use crutches to get around.

Bit later they leave and my parents stay with me. Even to use the bathroom I need help to walk. And I haven't heard from Maya all day my parents try to cheer me up.

''How, are you feeling?'' My dad asked.

'' Like crap, my leg hurts and my body too. And I can't swim for while it sucks but I'm grateful to be alive.'' I said.

''We, are happy you are alive. Sweetie it will be hard for your knee not able to move like it used. But your knee will heal and you will swim again.'' My mom sad and kissed my forehead.

''When, will I go to PA Sport Med center?'' I asked.

''When, you get out. And we will go together to check it out.'' My dad said.

_Few days later-_

I'm leaving the hospital with crutches and Maya only send me text saying get well. But I didn't text back and the other will meet me at my house. I'm here in my room and they got me cupcakes and I'm getting depressed.

''How, are you feeling Toby.'' I asked.

''My body hurts sometimes and my arm itch really bad and I can't reach it.'' Toby said.

''What, about you Em.'' Hanna said.

''It, sucks I can't swim for a while. Now I don't know what to do.'' I said.

''Maybe, you can find new hobbies to pass the time.'' Aria said.

''We, can help you get a new hobby.'' Spencer said.

''Maybe, you can start drawing or start collecting stuff.'' Caleb said.

''Maybe.'' I said. Bit later they go home then Maya comes over with my favorite food and she cheers me up.

''How, are feeling now.'' Maya said.

''Still, feel like crap. But the gave me painkillers I take it before I go to bed.'' I said.

''I'm, happy you are alive.'' Maya said and we kiss.

''Me, too thank for food.'' I said.

''You, don't have to thank me. Let's watch a movie to keep your mind of the accident.'' Maya said.

''That's good idea.'' I said and we a watch a movie on my laptop.

_Next day-_

We are here in an office and I'm at PA Sport Med center. Today I will meet my physical therapist.

''Hello, My name is Kevin Barris and I'm the manger. I read Emily's medical record and we have a physical therapist that will work with Emily.'' Kevin said.

''Female or male, I don't want a male physical therapist for her.'' My dad said.

''I understand, the physical therapist her name is Paige McCullers. She is a great physical therapist and you will get along with her.'' Kevin said.

''How, many times a week will Emily need therapy.'' Mom said.

''Well, since she is still in high school. Maybe after school twice a week for an hour. How does that sound?'' Kevin asked.

''That, will be fine.'' I said. Then someone knock on the door and comes in and say hi to us.

''This, is Paige McCullers and Paige this is Emily.'' Kevin said.

''Hi, nice to meet you.'' Paige said wow she is cute.

''Hi.'' I said to her and she smile at me.

''Is nice to meet, my name is Wayne and this is my wife Pam.'' My dad said.

''When, will Emily start?'' My mom asked.

''She, can start tomorrow.'' Kevin said.

We leave the center and we go home. I'm watching TV right now and I don't know what else to do. I keep thinking what Caleb said maybe I can start drawing. My dad has a sketch pad and I ask for it. And he let me keep it I have no idea what I'm going to draw.

_Next day-_

I'm here with Paige and she is telling what we are going to do. I lay on the treatment bed. I'm wearing shorts with gray shirt and Paige's uniform is dark blue shirt and khaki pants.

''Emily, how is your leg feeling today?'' Paige asked standing next to me.

''Last night the pill helped me to sleep well.'' I said.

''That's, good. Now I'm going gently touch your knee to find out where it hurts mostly. And don't hold in the pain or I can't help you.'' Paige said.

''Okay.'' I said. Paige's hands gently starts touching my knee.

''That, hurts.'' I said I bite my lip.

''Okay, close to your knee cap is where the pain is. How about here?'' Paige said touching the side of my leg.

''No.'' I said. And she stops.

''Now, I want you to do the straight leg raise.'' Paige said.

''Okay.'' I said. Paige puts one hand on my thigh the other hand on my ankle. Slowly raising my leg up.

''What, kind of music you like?'' Paige asked. And I didn't answer her question.

''It hurts.'' I said.

''Alright, we now where the pain is. Next exercise a large towel roll under your ankle this allow your knee to straighten.'' Paige said. She grabs the towel rolls it up and puts it under my knee.

''How, does this help.'' I said.

''Strengthen the quads muscles without much knee movement. Pull your toes towards you and clench you thigh muscles. Slowly lift your foot up off the bed until your knee is straight keep your knee resting on the towel. Hold for three to five seconds and slowly lower.'' Paige said.

''Okay, how many times do I have to do it.'' I said.

''Let's, how many you can do it. Okay?'' Paige said.

''Okay.'' I said. And I do what she told me.

''What, is your favorite fruit?'' Paige asked. And I don't answer her I just do the exercise. I take a break and I do it again.

''I like oranges is my favorite fruit. Seen any good movie?'' Paige said.

''Am, I doing it right?" I asked.

''Yes, you are. How is your knee feeling.'' Paige said.

''I feel the muscle tighten. And my knee doesn't hurt so much when I do it.'' I said.

''Okay, that's good. Do it slowly not fast it will hurt more.'' Paige said.

''Okay, I won't do it fast.'' I said.

''I like horror movies but also I like other type of movies. Do you have a favorite song?'' Paige said and I don't answer her question again.

''My, favorite song is Steve Aoki and Rune RK feat. RAS bring you to life. I like the part when he sing in a city of nightmares, I was a dreamer. Great song you should listen to it. Okay do it two more times and that's it.'' Paige said. I do it more two more times.

''Can, we take a break?'' I asked.

''Yes, we can. We go sit somewhere for little while.'' Paige said.

''Okay, let's go.'' I said. Paige helps me to get off the bed and I use my crutches to walk. We go sit on the bench and I have twenty minutes before my parents pick me. And she gives me a bottle of water and I drink it.

''Do, you play other sports. Before your knee got hurt.'' Paige said and I don't answer.

''I used play tennis in high school. But I love to swim feels great in the water.'' Paige said.

''I don't want to talk.'' I said.

''You, shouldn't feel depressed…'' Paige said and I don't let her finish.

''You, don't how I feel! And I don't want you to ask is my favorite movie or music. I just my parents to take me home.'' I said.

''We, should go back inside. I do know it feels but I will tell you next time.'' Paige said.

We go back inside we do other exercises but she kept on talking. And I didn't answer none of her questions. Then my parents picked me up they asked how it went. I told it went great also they asked how Paige treated me and I told them well she treated me.

Then I go to my room and I didn't want to eat or watch TV. I took a shower then I went lie on my bed. Maya send me a text saying good night and will visit me tomorrow. And I go to sleep.

**Paige's POV-**

Today is my day off from work and I'm petting Salem. Since Halloween I couldn't stop thinking about Catwoman. I'm an idiot I should have asked for her name and wow she is a great kisser. It sucks I'm not going to see her again but then Jenna came and ruined the moment. And it was a stupid reason why Jenna came and got me. Jenna got me because the others wanted to drink and go get something to eat. I did try to look for Catwoman but didn't find her the club was too dark.

I feed Salem and then I look at the picture of me and my mom. It's me and my mom in the snow my mom is holding me. And I have a big snow ball in my hand and I had a missing front tooth. And I start to cry it's not fair she had to die I wish she never got sick. The last movie I saw with my mom was Disney movie Snow White. And I'm going get a tattoo of the poison apple. I leave my apartment and I go to the tattoo shop.

I'm here at the tattoo shop called Thicker Than Water Tattoo. I go inside and I met my friend Ahren we greet each other.

''So, what brings you here.'' Ahren said.

''Well, I want to get a tattoo on my right upper arm.'' I said.

''Wow, this is the day I never would have thought you want a tattoo. What kind of tattoo you want.'' Ahren said.

''Remember, that movie Snow white?'' I asked.

''Yeah, the Disney movie what about it.'' Ahren said.

''I want the poison apple tattoo same color like in the movie. On the bottom of the apple I want it to say just one bite.'' I said.

''Okay, I can do that. And I'm honor to do your first tattoo.'' Ahren said and we both laugh. I sit down and he sets the tattoo machine and gets the colors ink. He gets a fresh needle putting it inside the machine. Puts on the black latex gloves then rub alcohol on my arm before he starts. He starts the machine and he press against my skin and it hurts little.

''Why, are you getting this tattoo.'' Ahren said.

''It, was the last movie I saw with my mom. Before she died so this tattoo means a lot to me.'' I said.

''Sorry, about your mom. How old you were when she died.'' Ahren said. We been friends for two years. We are close but sometimes we don't talk about each other personal lives.

''I was five years old when she died. She died from breast cancer.'' I said. He already did outline of the tattoo now he will put in the colors.

''How, does the pain feel?" Ahren said.

''It, hurts right now. But I can hold it until you finish.'' I said we both laugh.

''Good, some people can't hold the pain. But I'm almost done and remember don't touch. When it peals don't pick on it and when it itches don't touch it.'' Ahren said.

''Okay, I won't.'' I said. He gets done doing the tattoo and he did an awesome job. He puts a napkin on my arm and wraps with plastic wrap. Tells to be careful when I take a shower and when I get home I can take off the plastic wrap.

**From Jenna: Meet me at Ezra's place now.**

**To Jenna: Is everything ok?**

**From Jenna: Just come over, we tell you in person.**

_Ezra's apartment-_

Ezra tells me that the girl he invited to the Halloween party is in high school. She is his student and he has feelings for her.

''What, are you going to do?'' Jenna asked.

''I have feelings for her.'' Ezra said.

''No, can know about this besides us. Or you will be in huge trouble.'' I said.

''I know, but I'm still going to see her. I really like her.'' Ezra said.

''Look, you are my best friend and you do what makes you happy.'' I said to him.

''Just, make sure you don't go to jail.'' Jenna said.

''Jenna! Don't say that to him.'' I said.

''Paige, its fine. I wanted you to know you two are my friends. Did you call that girl you was making out with '' Ezra said.

''No, Jenna came and got me and I didn't get the girl's number.'' I said.

''Her and Paige was in the VIP room on the sofa kissing each other.'' Jenna said.

''Was, she a good kisser?'' Ezra said and I blush.

''Yeah, better than Vanessa.'' I said and Ezra gives me a high five.

''You, are crazy.'' Jenna said.

''Well, I'm starving let's eat something.'' Ezra said.

''Yeah, me too I'm hungry.'' I said. I show them my tattoo and they like it. Then we go out to eat Chinese food.

_Next day at work-_

I'm here with Emily and we are doing exercises for her knee. I'm worry about her I can tell she is angry and depressed. I talk to her and I know she hates it but I do it because I was the same way. Now she is laying down on the treatment bed while I put ice pack on her knee.

''What, kind food you like?'' I asked. I'm sitting next to her and she looks at me but doesn't answer.

''I like to eat and try new food. But I have a big sweet tooth I like all kinds of sweets.'' I said she still doesn't answer. But I'm not giving up.

''The, ice is really cold.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, but it's good for the knee. You should exercise at home it will be good for the knee.'' I said.

''I will try to some exercise at home.'' Emily said.

''Okay, I'm going to take off the ice pack. Next you are going to try to walk without your crutches.'' I said.

''No, I won't do it.'' Emily said.

''Emily, I want see to how you can walk without your crutches…'' I said and Emily didn't let me finish.

''No, I don't want to do it.'' Emily said.

''I know how it feels, when my ankle was healing. I was scared to walk without my crutches.'' I said.

''No, you don't. And our time is up.'' Emily said.

''Being, angry won't help you get better.'' I said. And I help Emily to get up and walks with her crutches towards her parents. I'm here taking a break in the break room the Kevin comes talks to me.

''I saw, how Emily got mad at you.'' Kevin said.

''I know, but I won't force her to do something.'' I said.

''You, have to a do a better job. Her parents are paying for you to help get better.'' Kevin said.

''I'm doing my job. I'm not going to force her to do something it doesn't work like that.'' I said.

''Next time, do a better job. Or you will be looking for another job.'' Kevin said and leaves the break room. What an jackass I never liked him when he become a manger. Sometimes I feel like punching him he talks down to people. After work I go home take a shower I feed Salem and I watch TV until I fall asleep.


	3. Blue Sunshine

**Emily's POV-**

I'm here at the brew with the girls and I'm telling how physical therapy is going. And I told them about Paige they I think I should apologize to her of how I spoke to her. We get our coffee and Aria carries my coffee we go by the car. I see Paige running and she is wearing black running crops tights and Nike legend V-neck purple shirt. And I tell them that is Paige then Hanna yells her name Paige looks at us and Hanna use her hand saying to come over here and Paige comes towards us. I introduce them to each other and Paige looks hot in sweat.

''So, you are Emily's physical therapist.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah, I'm her physical therapist.'' Paige said.

''Do, you always run?'' I asked.

''I'm just getting back into running. How is the leg?'' Paige said.

''It's, doing fine right now.'' I said.

''I pulled a muscle on my leg, you think can help me.'' Hanna said and Paige smiles.

''Hanna!'' I said.

''Well, Hanna just put ice on your leg. I have to go meet someone at the gym.'' Paige said.

''Boyfriend?'' Aria asked.

''Just a friend, we are just going to do a morning workout. And I have to go meet him.'' Paige said.

''I will, see you after school.'' I said.

''Okay, and it was nice meeting you three.'' Paige said. We say bye and she leaves.

''Hanna, I can't believe you said that to her. And you have a boyfriend.'' I said.

''I wanted to know if she gay. And I saw the way you looked at her.'' Hanna said.

''Whatever, Hanna and she has a boyfriend.'' I said.

I'm here at school and the girls help me carry my books to class. My coach and the swim made me a get well card and it's really nice of them to do that for me. Then I meet Maya for lunch and we go somewhere for us to be alone.

''Maya, do you see us still being together after high school.'' I said.

''Like, what do you mean going together to the same college. Or something else.'' Maya said.

''Yeah, like what college you think you want to go.'' I said.

''But I want to go college in California or New York. What about you.'' Maya said.

''I want to go to Danby University.'' I said.

''We, could always try long distance relationship.'' Maya said.

''I don't believe in long distance. It won't work and we both will get hurt.'' I said.

''How, would you know. I don't want go to here I want go somewhere else. We shouldn't be talking about this we still have time before high school ends.'' Maya said and the bells rings.

''We should get to class.'' I said.

''Okay, I will walk you.'' Maya said.

_After school-_

I'm here by the pool just looking at the water then I see Paige wearing navy blue one piece swimsuit. Wow she looks great in a swim suit her and she has sexy legs and I'm wearing black one piece swimsuit.

''I like your tattoo.'' I said.

''Thank you.'' Paige said.

''Did it hurt?'' I asked.

''Yeah, a little bit.'' Paige said.

''It, looks good.'' I said.

''Emily, are you ready? To get into the pool.'' Paige asked and I look at her body.

''Y-y-yeah, I'm ready.'' I said. We get closer to water and I stare at her.

''I'm going to carry you into the water. Are you okay with that?'' Paige said.

''Yeah, I'm okay with that.'' I said. Paige gets closer to me and my body starts feel hot.

''Okay, give me your right crutches now put your arm around me. Drop the other one now I'm going pick you up.'' Paige said I dropped the other and quickly she picks me up. I wrap my arms around her and she walks into the water and I feel the water on my skin.

''The water feels great.'' I said.

''Okay, I'm going to let you go. And you are going stand up and slowly walk towards me, can you do that?'' Paige said looking at me but I'm looking at her lips.

''I don't know, if can do that.'' I said.

''How about we hold hands and slowly walk.'' Paige said.

''I'm scare to walk with my swollen leg.'' I said. Then I see Paige letting me go

''You, can do it.'' Paige said.

"No don't let go!" I said and I wrap my arms tight around her neck.

''Emily, you are choking me let go.'' Paige said.

''Sorry.'' I said.

''Emily, the water will put less pressure on your legs. So it will be little easy to walk. I know you can do it.'' Paige said.

''Okay, I will try it.'' I said and Paige smiles at me.

''Baby steps okay. I'm going to let you go and try to walk to me slowly.'' Paige said. I stand on toes and I look at Paige moves back little bit. And I start to walk slowly to her and I grab her hands.

''I did it!'' I said happily and I hug Paige tight.

''See, I told you.'' Paige said.

''I did.'' I said and we hug and I start to cry.

''Emily, why are you crying?'' Paige asked.

''I'm just being emotional.'' I said tears going down my face.

''Come here, it's okay to cry.'' Paige said and she hugs me.

''Thank you, for understanding.'' I said I bury my face into her shoulder.

''Come on, let's get of the water so we can talk. How does that sound.'' Paige said.

''I will, like that.'' I said. Paige picks me up carries out of the water all the way to the bench. Then she goes get my crutches and brings it to me and then gives me a towel. I warp the towel around and she sits down next to me.

''How, are you feeling now?'' Paige asked.

''It, sucks I can't move like I used to.'' I said.

''But, your leg will heal soon.'' Paige said.

''You, said you know how it feels. What happen?'' I said.

''It, was summer time and I was fifteen. I was playing tennis with my cousins and I ran trying to hit the ball but I fell. And my right foot didn't land right so the body of my weight and pressure of going down fast. My ankle sprained and it was the worst pain ever I was crying to so much that I was cursing everyone.'' Paige said.

''Wow, that must have hurt really badly. What happen after that?'' I said.

''I had to use a cane to walk around and I went to physical therapy. I was mad at everything and I didn't want to talk about how I felt. But while I was going to physical therapy I let the anger go and I felt better. But I was really scare not to use the cane but it took six weeks for my ankle to heal.'' Paige said.

''I don't even know if I will swim again.'' I said sad and I look away. Then she grab my hands and I look at her.

"Your, leg it will heal, you just have to be patient. I believe in you and you will swim again.'' Paige said I hug her and I feel her arms around me. And it feels right then we break from the hug. Her touch gave me butterflies to my stomach I think I might have feelings for her. But I can't have feelings for her I'm with Maya and we break from the hug.

''Thank you, means a lot you said that. I love my friends but who else can I talk about it. At most times it hurts when I gently move my leg. My friends help with everything but I feel like I can do it on my own.'' I said.

''Your, friends love you and they want to help. I was the same way too my best friend would try to help but I wouldn't let her. But going to school does it feel different?'' Paige said.

''My friends help care my books to every class I have. My coach and swim team made me a get well card and that was nice. My friends drive me to school then take me home.'' I said.

''That is nice your friends drive you to school and take you home. And it was sweet they gave you a get well card. When my ankle was sprained I didn't get a get well card. But I did get brownies which are my favorites.'' Paige said and we both smile.

After we talked I go to the locker room and I change into my clothes. Paige takes me to the treatment bed and I lay down. I have to do leg raise exercises when Paige puts her hands on my thigh massage. Again I get butterflies in my stomach and my body feels hot I look at her lips and I wonder how her lips will feel against mines.

''Emily, are you okay?'' Paige asked.

''What?'' I said.

''Are, you okay. Because I asked how is your leg feeling now.'' Paige said.

''My, leg is feeling okay.'' I said nervously.

''Em, do you want to talk about? You seem lost.'' Paige said.

''I'm okay, I don't want to bother you.'' I said.

''Emily, I will won't force you to talk about something if you don't want to. I won't judge you and bottling it up is not healthy.'' Paige said.

''I don't want to talk about it right now.'' I said. I want to kiss her right now but I need to stop thinking like that.

''I won't force you. I don't ever to do this but for you I will so don't tell.'' Paige said puts her finger on her lips. And I smile then she rips a small piece of paper writes something. And gives it to me and it's her phone number.

''Thank you.'' I said smiling.

''Anytime.'' Paige said.

Psychical therapy is over and my mom came to pick me up. I go to my room and I start to draw Batgirl again.

_Next night-_

I went to Maya's house and her mom let me in and I'm going upstairs. And I'm going to tell her I want her to be my first after my leg heals. I open the door and I see Maya having sex with someone else.

''Maya!'' I yelled. They stop and look at me.

''Emily, I can explain.'' Maya said and she covers herself and gets up from bed.

''Explain, what? How you are having sex with a guy!'' I yelled.

''Let, me explain and we can talk this out.'' Maya plead.

''No! It's over Maya don't call me or talk to me.'' I said in anger.

I go home and I go to my room and I start to cry and it hurts Maya did that to me I keep crying. Maya sends me texts saying I'm sorry and can we talk. I stop crying and I call Paige asking if she can come over and she says yeah. My parents are in Philly for business party and they will be back tomorrow afternoon. I send Paige a text of the door will be open and come to my room. Later Paige comes in wearing a black leather jacket and power rangers blue ranger t-shirt and she comes next to me hugging me. I hold on to her shirt and I keep crying and I stop crying and Paige is still holding me.

''Emily, what happened.'' Paige said and I break from the hug.

''I caught my girlfriend having sex with a guy. Her name is Maya was the one that made me realize that I likes girls. But I told her it's over Paige it hurts.'' I said crying.

''I'm sorry that you had to find out like that.'' Paige said.

''If, she didn't wanted to be with me. Why she did tell me and she was my first girlfriend.'' I said sadly.

''Look, she an idiot for cheating on you. You a wonderful person inside and out you will find someone better than her. I know its hurt now a lot but you get over the pain soon I promise.'' Paige said.

''How, come you know what to say.'' I said.

''I been cheated on before and it sucked.'' Paige said.

''Anyone, will be stupid to cheat on you.'' I said.

''Emily, you are beautiful and you have a great personality. And you have great hair looks so soft and shiny. What kind of shampoo you use I want to get my hair like that. There is that smile.'' Paige said and I smile of what she said.

''You, have nice hair also.'' I said with a half a smile.

''Thank you, where are your parents?'' Paige said.

''They, are in Philly at a business party. And you won't get in trouble I won't tell.'' I said and Paige smiles.

''Okay, good. Do you want to talk about something else? If you want to.'' Paige said.

''Yeah, it still hurts for right now I want to talk about something else.'' I said.

''Okay, like what you pick.'' Paige said.

''I want to know more about you.'' I said.

''Okay, ask me any question.'' Paige said.

''Did, you lived here all your life?'' I asked.

''No, I originally I was born in Kailua, Honolulu County, Hawaii. I moved here to Rosewood when I was thirteen.'' Paige said.

''Do, you know how to surf?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I do I have an uncle who showed me how to swim and surf. He still lives in Hawaii. What about you?'' Paige said.

''Born here and lived all my life. My dad showed me how to swim ever since I loved it. What do you do on your free time.'' I said.

''Almost, anything like go out with my best friends. Or I stay home watch Netflix and I order take-out food. And if I wanted to get away and be alone I go to my friend's cabin here in the woods. What about you?'' Paige said then she takes off her jacket and puts on the chair.

''I'm spend time with my best friends doing something different. Well mostly depends what will agree to do. What do you do alone in the cabin.'' I said.

''I just like the quiet. I mostly read and swim at the lake I stay there about three days.'' Paige said.

''Tell, me about your family.'' I said.

''Okay, my mom died when I was five years old. And I'm an only child when my mom died. My dad worked long hours but I was raised by a Spanish nanny who taught me how to speak Spanish. And what about you?'' Paige said.

''Sorry, about your mom. I'm only child also but my best friends are like sisters to me. Can you say something in Spanish?'' I said.

''Sure, like what?'' Paige said.

''I'm happy you are here. How, do you say thank you for coming over to cheer me up.'' I said and Paige smiles at me.

''Gracias por venir a animarme. Estoy feliz de que te sientas mejor. Pronto el dolor desaparecerá.'' Paige said.

''What, did you say?'' I said smiling.

''I said, I'm happy you feel better. Soon the pain will go away.'' Paige said.

We talked more of knowing each other better and she makes me laugh. I like being around her and she is so sweet and caring she helps go down the stairs to the kitchen. She makes a sandwiches for us and we talk more and she told me her favorite band and I told her mine we just talk about anything. Later we go back to my room and we cuddle it's weird I known her for a short amount of time but feels right around her. I wake up and I fell asleep and she left a note, _sorry I had to go I had to help a friend. Remember the pain will go away soon you are a strong person- Paige. _And I save the note and I go back to sleep.

**Paige's POV-**

I'm here visiting my mother's tombstone and I got flowers. Growing up without her I was angry and sad at the same time. I put the flowers next to the tombstone and I sit down and I just look it. When my mom was sick we came to Rosewood because her family lived here. Three weeks later after my mom was buried then my dad took me back to Hawaii until I was thirteen.

''Hey, mom sorry I haven't been visiting. Well Vanessa and I didn't get married because she stood me up. It hurts it really does but I'm trying to move on but now I work as a physical therapist. It's a good job and Jenna has been there for me since Vanessa left me. I miss you mom and I still the family photo pictures in my apartment. I miss you and I forgot how your voice sound.'' I said and I start to cry.

''I miss her too.'' I look up and it's my dad. I stand up and he gives me a hug.

''How, are you feeling.'' My dad said.

''I miss mom but besides that, everything is okay.'' I said.

''I miss your mother too. Let's go get something to eat.'' My dad said.

We go get something to eat at a restaurant. Since my mom died my dad went out different types of women but it never got serious and I want my dad to be happy with someone. I told him I been single since the wedding and he thinks I should start dating but I'm not sure. But I do like talking to Emily and it's easy to talk to her which is great. But I can't like her our age difference and I don't want be like a creep. And she is only a teenager and I'm only her physical therapist that's it. After I had lunch with my dad I go to work and I'm waiting for Emily to come.

''Hi, Paige.'' Emily said.

''Hi, Emily how is your knee doing.'' I said and I help sit on the treatment bed.

''Still hurts, what are we doing to do today.'' Emily said.

''You, have to slowly bend your knee.'' I said and she shakes her head.

''No, I won't do it.'' Emily said.

''Emily, I will help you okay. You don't have to bend your knee all the way.'' I said.

''I'm not ready to do that, I just can't.'' Emily said.

''You, will only have to do one time.'' I said.

''No!'' Emily said and other people look at us.

''Okay, we won't do it. How about you hold on to those rails and try to walk.'' I said.

''Okay.'' Emily said. We walk to the rails and I get her crutches I lay by the wall and Emily holds to the rails and she looks scared.

''Don't be scare just slowly walk.'' I said standing on the side of the rails.

''I don't know if I can do it.'' Emily said.

''I believe in you Emily, you can do it just walk slow.'' I said and she still doesn't move.

''I-I-I can't.'' Emily said.

''Why, are you scare?'' I said.

''I'm just scare.'' Emily said and I walk up to her.

''Emily, don't be scare I'm here for you.'' I said.

''Okay, I will try.'' Emily said and I move back little bit and she starts to walk slowly. Emily walks close to me and let's go and I hold her I wrap my arms around her back and I feel her arms on my back and she starts to cry. Then we go sit down she is still sad from the break up and the pain from her leg I try to her calm down. Few minutes she calms down and I tell everything will be okay she just have to take one step at a time. After that I help her do leg rise exercise then I put ice on her knee later then her parents came to pick her up.

After work I bought Chinese food before I eat I go feed Salem then I watch TV while I eat. I still feel like crap since Vanessa I really thought she was the one but I was wrong, she made me feel so happy that I thought we will be together forever. Now I pull a wall so I won't get hurt again and I'm scare to fall in love again. But then there is Emily and she is beautiful But I can't think like that it's wrong and she is only a teenager nothing can happen between us. After I ate I go take a shower then I go to bed.

_Next day-_

I'm here with Jenna and we are eating subway and it's my day off and I'm telling her about Emily. But I didn't say her name I told Jenna I'm just worry about her because she won't try other exercises of bending her knee or walking without her crutches. But Jenna tells me to be patient and help her understand her knee will get better. After Jenna and I had lunch I go to the gym to workout with Ezra.

We are on the treadmill. And he is telling how his relationship with Aria is going great and I'm happy for him. We get off the treadmills and we go use the weights and I tell I still feel like crap since she left me. He tells me he has a friend who is single and cute could set me up on a blind date but I tell him not to do it. After the work and we get done getting changed we leave the gym and we go our separate ways and I go to the brew to get coffee and I bumped into Hanna and we say hi.

''Paige, how are you.'' Hanna said.

''I'm doing great, what about you.'' I said.

''I'm great, I'm worry about Emily she been acting weird. Do you know why and she won't tell us maybe she might have told you.'' Hanna said.

''You, talk tom Emily again it's not my place to say. Just try again and maybe she will tell you what's wrong.'' I said.

''You, are right I'm going to try again.'' Hanna said.

''She, will tell you just don't force her.'' I said.

''Okay, I won't force and I want to be happy.'' Hanna said.

After we talked I go home to relax and I think about Catwoman again and I never done that before kiss a total stranger. I wonder if I asked her name I think we might have be friends and go out having fun with each other. Then Salem sits on my lap and I pet him then I get a text from Vanessa and my heart starts to be fast and I'm nervous.

**From Vanessa: Paige, I'm so so so sorry please can we talk. I tried talking to your dad and Jenna but they won't tell me where you are now, I want you back. I still love you Paige.**

I just stare at the text Jenna or my dad haven't told me about this and I still haven't changed my number that's why I got her text. Why, now? I can't fall her stupid charm. I can't let her back in and I think she will do it again and I don't text back or call her and I keep staring at that text and I can do better. I won't tell her where I live now she caused so much pain to me and I hope she won't text me no more and I'm surprised she haven't called my phone. But if she calls I will ignore her calls


	4. Sparks After The Sunset

**Emily's POV-**

I'm here in my room and I'm putting everything what Maya gave me in a box and my friends come over and I tell them what happen. They hug me and tell me I did the right thing and they help put Maya's stuff in the box. Then Maya comes over trying to talk to me but Spencer and Hanna wont' let her talk to me but Maya keeps saying sorry and we should talk about it. And I tell her to leave and she says she won't give up on us and I give Maya the box and I sit on the bed and Aria hugs me.

''How, about we eat junk and watch movies at my place.'' Spencer said.

''That, sounds a great idea.'' I said.

''It, will cheer you up Em.'' Aria said they help me pack my clothes. We go the store and we buy ice cream, chips, drinks and we go pay for it then we go to Spencer's house and we start talking.

"How is Emily supposed to find someone, the only girl she has kissed and felt something for is Maya." Hanna said.

''Emily, needs time to move on and she just got out of relationship.'' Aria said then I think about batgirl from the party.

''I met someone else at the Halloween party and we kissed in the VIP room.'' I said.

''Really?'' Spencer said.

''How was the kiss like?'' Hanna said.

''It, was the best kiss ever and I didn't want to stop kissing her. But she had a mask on and she dressed as batgirl.'' I said.

''Do you know who she was?'' Hanna said.

''No, we didn't say each other names.'' I said.

''Why, not.'' Spencer said.

''We, were drinking and talked about stuff.'' I said.

''Why didn't you tell me about it?'' Hanna said.

''I don't know, she is but I couldn't stop thinking about her.'' I said.

''Tell, us how it started.'' Aria said.

''A guy was flirting with her and I went to help her pretending to be her girlfriend. The guy leaves and we talk then she asked me to dance and her body against mine made me feel hot. After we danced went to a VIP room to talk alone and we kept on talking about batman then she made me drink and we sit close to each other. And I kiss her first and she kissed me back I get on top of her then her friend came and ruined the moment. They just left then I tried to find her I looked around but it was too late.'' I said.

''Wait, did you tell her your real age.'' Spencer said.

''No, we didn't ask each other age and I think she is older than me.'' I said.

''Did, she take off the mask.'' Hanna said.

''No, she didn't take it off but doesn't matter no more I won't see her anymore I don't know her name and I don't have her number.'' I said.

''Too, bad I wanted to meet her.'' Hanna said.

We start to watch movies on Netflix and we start to eat junk food I start to wonder if her friend didn't come and get her I might have got to know her name. But if we got to know each other I would have to lie about my age I don't know what would have happen if we had each other phone numbers.

_Next day-_

I'm with Hanna and Spencer at the park sitting down on the bench Caleb and Toby are playing football with other guys. Aria is with Ezra spending time together and I'm happy for her and she deserves to be happy. Then I see Paige walking and headphones in her ears then the football hits Paige in the face and she is in pain. Hanna, Spencer and I go towards Paige

''Are, you okay I didn't mean to hit you.'' Caleb said.

''Hijo de puta, I'm going to fucking punch you in the dick.'' Paige said in pain.

''Paige, are you okay.'' I said.

''We, are so sorry we didn't mean to hit you.'' Toby said.

''Just, be careful where the fuck you throw it.'' Paige said and walks but almost trips Spencer and Toby grab her.

''You, can't walk right I'm taking you home.'' I said.

''Its fine.'' Paige said.

''It's not fine I'm taking you home.'' I said.

''We, will help just tell us where you live.'' Hanna said.

We are in Paige's apartment and I tell them they can go home and I will call them later and they leave and Paige is laying down in her room on the bed. I go to the kitchen and I open the freezer I grab frozen peas and I go back to the room and I put it on her face.

''Paige, how is your face feeling.'' I said and I sit on the bed.

''Still, hurts like hell thanks for the peas.'' Paige said.

''I'm, going to stay for bit just to make sure your face is okay.'' I said.

''You, don't have to stay.'' Paige said.

''I want to stay, do you need anything else.'' I said.

''Thanks, for helping me.'' Paige said.

''You're welcome, your face will feel better later. Is this your cat?'' I said and a cat gets on my lap lays down.

''Yeah, he is my cat Salem get off her now.'' Paige said.

''It's, fine I don't him on my lap but I prefer dogs.'' I said and I start to pet Salem.

''My dad, gave me Salem has a gift but I like dogs and cats.'' Paige said.

''That, was nice of your dad to give you a cat.'' I said.

''If you are thirsty or hungry you can go get something to eat in the kitchen.'' Paige said.

''It's, okay I'm fine. Maya my ex is trying to get back together with me.'' I said.

''Do, you want to get back together with her?'' Paige said.

''No, what if she doesn't again and I don't want to go through that again.'' I said.

''You, will find someone better than her.'' Paige said.

''What, if I don't find someone.'' I said and she looks into my eyes.

''Em, you are beautiful with a great personality and you will find someone.'' Paige said.

''What, if I don't find someone.'' I said and she grabs my hand.

''You, will find someone it takes time and you shouldn't rush to be in another relationship.'' Paige said and she sits up.

''You, mean it.'' I said.

"You will find someone, just be patient." Paige said and I stare at her lips. Our faces get closer and I press my lips on hers and I feel our tongues touching each other.

''Stop, we can't do this.'' Paige said and we break the kiss.

''It, felt right.'' I said.

''Em, we can't do this and I'm not a teenager.'' Paige said and I get up with my crutches.

''I know, but the kiss felt right and I won't tell anyone.'' I said.

''You, should go home.'' Paige said.

''We, should talk about this.'' I said.

''There is nothing to talk about.'' Paige said.

''Fine.'' I said and I walk out of her apartment.

I'm in my room thinking about the kiss and I'm mad she didn't want to talk about the kiss.

_Next day-_

I'm here at physical therapy waiting for Paige but she is talking to her boss about something. Being around Paige makes me feel happy and I really like her but I know just got of a relationship with Maya. I want Paige to know I have feelings for her and it's not a game then Paige comes out of the office.

''Are, you ready for therapy.'' Paige said and we go to the physical therapy room and I sit on the treatment bed.

''I'm ready, to start but my right thigh feels like its stiff.'' I said.

''Okay, I have to massage your thigh will you be okay with that.'' Paige said.

''I will be fine with that.'' I said and I lay down and puts the cream on her and starts to massage my thigh. And it feels good of how she does it

''How, does it feel.'' Paige said.

''It, feels really good.'' I said bit later after Paige massage my thigh and I sit up.

''How, does your thigh feels.'' Paige said.

''Feels, better now. We can talk about the kiss?'' I said.

''There, is nothing to talk about.'' Paige whisper.

''Yeah, the kiss felt right and I like you.'' I said whisper.

''Emily, this isn't a game we can't do this.'' Paige whisper.

''It's, not a game to me I really like you.'' I whisper.

''It, can't happen again.'' Paige whisper.

''I know, you are lying I can tell.'' I whisper.

''It, didn't mean anything.'' Paige whisper.

''I'm, going home.'' I said.

''We, haven't finished physical therapy.'' Paige said.

I can't believe Paige just said that of the kiss didn't mean anything in her eyes I can tell she lied. I grab my stuff and I almost leave the building then my bag falls and the picture frame comes out of the bag. Aria gave me the picture and it's us from Halloween.

''Great, picture your friends?'' Paige said picking up the frame.

''Yeah, thanks.'' I said then I see this girl with sunglasses coming towards Paige.

''Emily, this is my friend Jenna.'' Paige said and we greet each other.

Before any of us can say anything Kevin starts to talk to me and we go to his office. And he is asking me why I'm leaving early and I lie saying I'm not feeling well and he believed me. I leave the office and I hear Paige and Jenna talking.

''Jenna, it's her from the Halloween party I just remember.'' Paige said.

''Are, hundred percent sure it's her.'' Jenna said.

''I'm sure, I saw the picture and it's her Catwoman. I took her to the VIP room to talk more and I made her a drink and we kissed then you came to get me.'' Paige said.

''Paige, what the hell is wrong with you.'' Jenna said.

''I didn't know and she didn't tell me her age and I didn't ask. I thought she was older and what do I do.'' Paige said.

''Tell, your boss to change your patient and make up a lie saying why.'' Jenna said.

_Next day at school-_

I can't stop thinking about what Jenna and Paige talked about and I don't want a new physical therapist. When I kissed Paige in her apartment the kiss felt familiar and today I don't have physical therapy but I'm going to her apartment so we can talk.

**Paige's POV-**

I'm struggling with my feelings for Emily and it can't happen because our age difference. But when I saw the picture Emily wearing the Catwoman costume without the mask I remember it was her from the party. When she kissed me that day in my apartment it really felt like the kiss we had in the VIP room. But now I'm in my apartment talking to Jenna and my dad.

''Why, you didn't tell me that Vanessa has been trying to find me.'' I said.

''We, didn't want to tell you because Vanessa will hurt you again. You can do better than her and I don't want to see you and Vanessa dating again.'' My dad said.

''I agree with your dad and we didn't tell you because we want to protect you.'' Jenna said.

''Vanessa, send me text saying she talked to you two and didn't tell her where I live.'' I said.

''Paige, you don't need her in your life she showed what kind of person she is.'' My dad said later my dad left to work but Jenna stayed for bit longer.

''My mom, met someone.'' Jenna said.

''Really, have you met him.'' I said.

''Tonight, I will met him and he has a son.'' Jenna said.

''That's good your mom met someone.'' I said.

''Yeah, I don't want to see her get hurt but I do want to see her happy.'' Jenna said.

''Just, give him and a chance and get to know him.'' I said.

''Okay, I will try to get to know him.'' Jenna said.

After Jenna left I started to watch a show on Netflix called Orange Is the New Black and it's really good and funny. I can't stop thinking about the kiss with Emily and I lied when I told the kiss didn't mean anything. Then I start eating left over pizza from last then I feed cat food to Salem and someone stats knocking on the door.

''What, are you doing here this late.'' I said.

''Can, we talk please.'' Emily said and I let come inside I grab her duffle bag put on my sofa.

''What, do you want to talk about.'' I said.

''I heard you and Jenna talking and I don't want another physical therapist. And I have true feelings for you and the kiss meant something to me.'' Emily said.

''Emily, I'm not a teenager I can't be in a relationship with you.'' I said.

''I won't tell anyone and how old are you.'' Emily said.

''I'm twenty-four and anyone finds out we kissed I will be in so much trouble. And it can't happen again you are young and you can have anyone else. The kiss didn't mean anything.'' I said.

''I want, you and tell me right now looking at me in my eyes say the kiss didn't mean anything.'' Emily said and before I can answer she kiss me. The kiss is passionate and we stop looking at each other and I feel her lip gloss its cherry.

''It, meant something to me.'' I said and we kiss again.

''It, feel right and I won't tell anyone I swear.'' Emily said and our forehead rest on each other.

''Let's sit down.'' I said and we sit down on the sofa to talk.

''At, the Halloween party when I first saw I felt I just had to get to know you.'' Emily said.

''I tried to stop having feelings for you.'' I said.

''Do, you still have feelings for me.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, I still have feelings for you. What do you want Emily.'' I said.

''I want to be with you and I like being around you. I know we can't kiss in public or hold hands because our age.'' Emily said.

''Why, do you have duffel bag.'' I said.

''My, parents are out of town and I was going to stay at a friend's house.'' Emily said.

''It's, late why don't you stay here I mean if you want.'' I said and she smiles

''Yeah, I will stay.'' Emily said.

After Emily gets changed into her pajama clothes then we eat pizza and we start talking to know each other. Salem likes sitting on Emily's lap and she pets him and Emily tells she always wanted a dog but her parents didn't let her. And it's getting late and we get ready for bed and we go to my room.

''You, can sleep here and I sleep in the living room.'' I said.

''Paige, you don't have to sleep on the sofa.'' Emily said.

''Em, it's a sofa bed and you sleep here ok.'' I said and Emily nods and she lays down and I put a pillow under her right leg. And I set up the sofa then I go to sleep.

_Next day-_

I feel the sunlight on my face and I wake up and I'm face to face with Emily and she is sleeping.

''It's, rude to stare.'' Emily said.

''I'm, not staring at you and when did you get here in my bed.'' I said and she opens her eyes and smiles.

''Last night, and you snore when you sleep.'' Emily said smiling.

''I don't snore.'' I said.

''Yeah, you do but it's cute.'' Emily said.

''I don't snore you are making that up.'' I said

''You, do snore because I heard you.'' Emily said.

''Do, you want breakfast.'' I said and I get up.

''Yeah, I'm hungry.'' Emily said and I go start cooking.

''Do, you want French toast?'' I said.

''Yeah, I do. Paige does your dad know you are gay?'' Emily said and I start cooking the eggs.

''Yeah, he knows and does your parents know.'' I said.

''Yeah, they know and my mom didn't like Maya because she smoked pot. Did you have a girlfriend that your dad didn't like.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, I was a freshman in college and I met this girl name Casey and she was laid back kind of person. And she didn't care about responsibility and didn't take anything serious. I liked her because she was fun to around and we had few stuff in common. But my dad kept saying she isn't a good girlfriend and I should break up with her.'' I said.

''Did, you break up with her?'' Emily said.

''She, wanted an open relationship and I didn't want that. So I broke up with her then we became friends but we lost touch after college finished.'' I said the food gets done and I set it on the table and I get orange juice for us. I feel happy around Emily and she pours syrup on the French toast.

''This French toast taste really good.'' Emily said and I start to eat.

''Glad, you like it when I first lived on my own I used to buy frozen TV dinners meals. But then I started to cook because I got sick of frozen dinner food.'' I said.

''Maybe, you should let me cook for you one day.'' Emily said and she blush.

''I will like that but I can't handle spicy food just letting you know.'' I said.

''Okay, that's good to know I will remember that. But I like eating spicy food but not when it's too spicy.'' Emily said.

"I... I want to go out with you, but I'm just scared that you'll say no." I said.

"I can't because you haven't asked me out yet.'' Emily said.

''Emily, do you want to go out with me tonight.'' I said.

''Yes, I will go out with you.'' Emily said and we both smile.

After we get done eating and I put the sofa bed away and we start to watch TV. We sit close to each other Emily's lays her head on my chest and I put my arm around her.

''Em, we have physical therapy in an hour.'' I said.

''I don't want to go I want to stay here with you.'' Emily said.

''I know, me too but we have to go.'' I said.

''Umm, can I come back here with you again.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, you can.'' I said and we keep watching TV.

We leave my apartment and I drop Emily ten minutes away from the building and I go into work. It was her idea so it won't look weird to anyone else that I drove Emily here. I go inside to the staff locker room and I get ready for work I know Jenna will ask if I talked to Kevin. But I have to lie to Jenna because she will try to change my mind if I tell her I like Emily and she stayed at my apartment. I leave the locker room and I see Emily sitting on the treatment bed and we start doing some leg exercise. Finally Emily tries to bend her leg slowly she was in pain but I didn't want to keep going until she was ready again.

''It hurt and I still feel the pain.'' Emily said.

''Okay, let's take a break for a bit until to see if the pain will go away.'' I said then another girl comes flirt with Emily.

''Hi, I'm Zoey.'' Zoey said.

''I'm Emily.'' Emily said.

''You, look beautiful maybe I can get your number and we go out to get coffee.'' Zoey said.

''That, won't happen.'' Emily said.

''We, have a great time together. Here is my number if you change your mind.'' Zoey said and write down her number and gives to Emily and walks away.

''I won't call her.'' Emily said.

''How, is your leg feeling.'' I said.

''Are, you jealous?'' Emily whisper.

''No, I'm not jealous.'' I whisper.

''Yes, you are jealous I told you I won't call her.'' Emily whisper.

''I don't want anyone flirting with my girlfriend.'' I whisper.

''Girlfriend?'' Emily whisper.

''Sorry.'' I whisper.

''I want you to ask me.'' Emily whisper before I can say anything Kevin comes over and I start to work. Then I help Emily do exercise and she lets me bend her knee half away but it still hurts for her but I stop.

_Date night-_

Emily is getting ready in my room and I'm here in the bathroom fixing my hair. I really did get jealous when she flirted with Emily but I will ask her to be my girlfriend. I really feel happy around Emily and I want to be with her and I get out of the bathroom and Emily come out of my room and she look beautiful.

''Wow, Emily you look beautiful.'' I said.

''Thanks, so do you. We can't out to dinner here in Rosewood then people will know about our age and I don't want you to get in trouble.'' Emily said and pouts.

''We, won't eat dinner here in Rosewood.'' I said.

''Where, are we going.'' Emily said.

''It, will be far from Rosewood and no one will know about us.'' I said and she smiles.

''Okay, good we should go.'' Emily said and we leave. When we get in my car and I get a text from Vanessa again.

**From Vanessa: Paige, I'm sorry please give me a second chance I want to make it right. I still love you and I want to see you again and I miss you.**

''Is, everything okay?'' Emily said.

''Yeah, everything is okay not important.'' I said.

I don't want to see Vanessa again she broke my heart and I'm not ready to tell Emily I almost got married.

**Emily's POV-**

We are here sitting down in a great restaurant and I'm happy Paige asked me out. I'm really happy being around Paige and she makes me laugh and I like her cat Salem. I like petting him when he sits on my lap and we look at the menu the waiter take our order.

''What, kind of movies you like.'' Paige said.

''I like watching zombie movies and my favorite movie is Rudy.'' I said.

''I like horror movies too but I never saw the movie Rudy.'' Paige said.

''You, should watch the movie Rudy with me.'' I said and the waiter bring our food and we start to eat.

''What, kind of music you listen to.'' I said Paige order the grilled chicken and I got spaghetti and meatballs.

''I like listening to Steve Aoki, Tiësto, Blessthefall and others artist and bands I listen to. I listen to little bit of everything what about you.'' Paige said.

''I like listening to Beyoncé, Demi Lovato and Banks but I listen to everything. So Jenna is she your best friend?'' I said.

''Yeah, we met in high school and her mother treats me if I was her real daughter. Here try this chicken it taste really good.'' Paige said and she feeds me the chicken.

''It, does taste good. I have three, best friends they are like my sisters it trust them with my life. Do you like sports?'' I said.

''I like football and I like to watch it with friends and my favorite team is New England Patriots. What about you?'' Paige said.

''I'm huge fan of hockey and my favorite team is Pittsburgh Penguins. I have always wanted to go to one of their games to watch them play.'' I said.

''Do, you have a favorite hockey player.'' Paige said.

''Yeah, my favorite hockey player is Sidney Crosby. Here try the spaghetti and meatballs.'' I said then I feed Paige.

''It, does taste good.'' Paige said and she has tomato sauce on her bottom lip.

''Wait, you have tomato sauce on your bottom lip.'' I said and I put my hand on her cheek and I use my thumb to clean her bottom lip.

''Thanks, for doing that.'' Paige said and she blush.

''I'm having a great time with you.'' I said.

''Me too, I like being around. Emily, do you want to be my girlfriend?'' Paige said.

''Yeah, I will be your girlfriend. We can go just let me pay first.'' I said with a big smile on my face.

''Paige, let me pay half.'' I said.

''Em, it's a date I asked you out so I will pay.'' Paige said.

''Are you sure I can pay half.'' I said.

''I will pay and you give tip.'' Paige said.

After we ate we walk to the park and we sit down on the bench and there people walking around and talking. Then we see a guy selling cotton candy and Paige buys one bag of cotton candy from him. She sits back down and we share the cotton candy and she feeds me the cotton candy then I feed her too. We talk more and we laugh then Paige buys another bag of cotton candy for later. Then we go home and Paige lets me stay and we change into our pajama clothes.

''Paige, don't sleep on the sofa bed we can share a bed.'' I said.

''Okay, I will sleep here with you.'' Paige said.

''You, look great in boxers.'' I said Paige is wearing Adventure Time Jake & Finn boxers.

''You, look great in the blue shirt that shows of your sexy shoulders. Do you want to watch something on Netflix?'' Paige said.

''Sure, do you watch Orange Is the New Black?'' I said.

''Yeah, I love that show it's really good.'' Paige said and we sit down and start watching it.

''I like all of them but I like Nicky she is really funny.'' I said.

''I like Alex I think she is hot.'' Paige said and I start to kiss her and she kiss me back and Paige starts to kiss my neck. Then my phone rings and we break the kiss and it's text from my mom checking up on me then we start to kiss again. I kiss Paige's neck and I feel her hand on my waist and Paige starts to kiss my shoulders.

''I love how your lips feels on my skin.'' I said.

''I love your lips too, we should stop so it won't get too heated.'' Paige said.

''We, should go to bed then.'' I said and we to the room and we lay down on the bed. I want to cuddle with Paige and lay on top of her but I can't because of my leg. I lay on my back and I let Paige lay on top of me and I hold her and we fall asleep.


End file.
